Siempre
by Tefinitha
Summary: "¿Siempre seremos amigos, no es cierto?" "Yo lo prometeré, pero solo si tú lo haces." "Lo prometo."


¡Hola! Yo aqui, de nuevo, subiendo un nuevo fic con Madara y Hashirama como protagonistas. A diferencia de los otros dos anteriores, este es más... _melodramático, _por así decirlo. Disfrútenlo ;)

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; pero eso ya lo saben, ¿no?

* * *

Siempre.

.

.

.

Madara Uchiha acudía a paso veloz al lugar de encuentro que visitaba casi todas las tardes. Allí lo aguardaba su amigo, Hashirama.

El Uchiha, por alguna razón, se sentía inquieto. Disfrutaba con anhelo de la paz del lugar que lo rodeaba, al mismo tiempo en que pensaba en la calidez y familiaridad que Hashirama le transmitía. Madara a veces se preguntaba por qué había tanto odio entre clanes, si él y Hashirama eran de distinto clan y aun así podían llevarse bien el uno con el otro.

Cuando llegó a orillas del río, se encontró con que Hashirama ya había comenzado a arrojar piedras, distraídamente, sin importarle si llegaban o no al otro lado. Madara se acercó despacio, y Hashirama, al notarlo llegar, se giró y lo saludó efusivamente con la mano.

-¡Tardaste un poco, Madara!

El aludido entrecerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse unos mechones de pelo que le impedían la vista.

-Al menos ya llegué. No es fácil salir sin ser descubierto.

Por la expresión facial de su amigo, Madara notó que este comprendía muy bien lo que decía. No era normal ver que un niño se ausentaba casi todos los días, a la misma hora, sin decir a donde iba. Al comienzo nadie le prestaba atención, pero con el correr del tiempo se hacia mucho mas difícil salir sin ser visto y encontrar excusas que cubrieran todas las ausencias.

-De todos modos,-dijo Hashirama, sonriendo-ya no importa. ¡Hoy practicamos Taijutsu!

Madara sonrió, poniéndose en posición para comenzar la pelea.

Tras varias horas de arduo entrenamiento, ambos chicos yacían sobre la suave hierba del lugar. Miraban hacia el cielo, cuyos colores rozaban entre el anaranjado y el rosado.

Madara suspiró. Una inquietud lo carcomía desde su interior, desde hacia noches. Sin embargo, nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para admitirlo. En ese momento, sentía una paz inmensa recorriéndole el cuerpo, pero también tenia cierta angustia cerrándole la garganta; y un deje de melancolía anidándose en su pecho.

-¿Hashirama?- susurró, sintiendo como su voz salía costosamente de su garganta. Carraspeó un poco, tratando de aclararla. El aludido se incorporó sobre su lado, mirándolo.

-¿Si?

-Yo…-suspiró.-No, no es nada.

-¡Anda! ¡Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Madara!

Madara Uchiha cerró los ojos, luchando para poder dejar salir aquella pregunta que tanto anhelaba hacer desde hacia tiempo. Al final, tomó aire y, sin mirar a su amigo, habló:

-¿Siempre seremos amigos, no es cierto?

Hashirama lo miró, sin entender del todo el por qué de la pregunta. Luego se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas, solo para poder mirar mejor a Madara. Este tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro apuntaba hacia el infinito cielo.

-Claro que sí, Madara… ¿Por qué no habríamos de…?

-Tú sabes.-lo interrumpió.-La guerra avanza más y más cada día. Se nos hará difícil seguir viéndonos, y quizá hasta terminemos matándonos el uno al otro en el campo de batalla. Las cosas no son como nosotros soñamos, Hashirama.

El Senju inclinó la cabeza, perdiéndose por unos momentos en sus propias dudas y tristezas. Bien sabia que Madara estaba en lo cierto. De hecho, él mismo estaba preguntándose eso días atrás; hasta que decidió dejar que esos pensamientos fluyeran lejos de su cabeza, tal como el agua del río.

-Tal vez esta sea una de las ultimas veces que nos veamos.-continuó el Uchiha, aun sin abrir los ojos. La simple idea de perder a un amigo como el que él tenia le daba miedo.

-¡Entonces no debemos dejar que eso pase!- gritó, completamente seguro de sí mismo.-Mira, Madara. No importa lo que suceda, tú y yo somos amigos. Tenemos un sueño, y llegaremos a él. Yo no lo haré sin ti, y tú no lo harás sin mi. Tal vez la guerra nos ponga en situaciones difíciles, pero no debemos olvidar esto: _somos amigos. _Yo prometeré que siempre seremos amigos, no importa lo que pase. Pero solo lo haré si tú lo prometes también.

Madara abrió, por primera vez desde que había soltado su pregunta, los ojos; encontrándose con la mirada refulgente de su amigo. Pocas veces antes había notado tal determinación en esos ojos, y siempre había sido cuando Hashirama hablaba entusiastamente de sus sueños e ideales.

-¿Y? ¿Lo prometes?

El Uchiha esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, llevando las manos a su nuca.

-Lo prometo.-contestó.

Hashirama, siguiendo un impulso, se arrojó a abrazarlo. Madara simplemente susurró que no había razón para ponerse tan emotivos.

Sin embargo, mientras miraban como el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas, ambos sintieron una extraña calidez alojándose en sus cuerpos. Los dos niños creían que la promesa de amistad eterna sería la llama que ayudaría a calentar sus corazones cuando el frío de la guerra terminara de alcanzarlos.

* * *

Hashirama Senju estaba sentado en su escritorio, encerrado en su oficina. Miraba sin ver unos papeles que debían ser firmados y controlados; pero que ahora estaban manchados con las lágrimas que le caían de las mejillas y se estrellaban contra el amarillento papel. Su sombrero de Hokage descansaba sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Tobirama Senju caminó hacia allí, cerrando la puerta al entrar. Miró a su hermano, quien no movió ni un solo músculo al verlo llegar. Tobirama bufó, llevándose una mano a su cabello, y corriéndolo de su rostro.

Desde que su hermano había luchado en el Valle del Fin, la misma historia se había repetido incansablemente, como en un eterno _déja vu._

-¿Madara? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?-preguntó, siguiendo con su mirada como una cristalina lágrima se escurría desde las mejillas de su hermano.

Hashirama suspiró, sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-Siempre.

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar.

* * *

¡Bueno! Gracias por leer. Ya saben, dejen Review si tienen algún comentario.

Por cierto, hay una pequeña referencia a Harry Potter al final, para todos aquellos que lo notaron.

Saludos ;)


End file.
